Shigure Sohma
- Past Design = }} |-| Anime = - 2001 Anime = }} |kanji = 草摩 紫呉 |romaji = Sōma Shigure |aka = Gure-san (by Ayame) Gure-nii (by Rin) Shii-chan (by Momiji and Kagura) Sensei (by Hatsuharu and Mitsuru) Noa Kiritani (Pen name) |gender = Male |age = 26 (Beginning of the series) 28 (End of the series) |height = 178 cm / 5'10" |weight = 68.5 kg / 151 lbs |hair color = Grey (Manga and 2019 Anime) Black (2001 Anime) |eye color = Grey (Manga and 2019 Anime) Brown (2001 Anime) |blood type = AB |cursed year = Dog |actual year = Rat |astrological sign = Scorpio |occupation = Writer Assistant of the Head of the Sohma Family |affiliation = Sohma Family |parents = Unnamed Parents |spouse = Akito Sohma (Wife) |children = Shiki Sohma (Son) |extended family = Akira Sohma (Father-in-law) Ren Sohma (Mother-in-law) |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 (2001) Episode 1 (2019) |japanese = Ryōtarō Okiayu (2001) Yuichi Nakamura (2019) Mari Hino (Young, 2019) |english = John Burgmeier Apphia Yu (Young) }} is one of the main protagonist of the Fruits Basket series and the Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc. He is the Dog of the Chinese Zodiac and one of the oldest members of the Cursed Sohmas. He is best friends with Ayame Sohma and Hatori Sohma, and the three make up the "Mabudachi Trio". He is also the owner of the house where he, Tohru Honda, Yuki Sohma, and Kyo Sohma live. He is a writer who publishes literary novels under his own name and trashy romances under pen names. While Shigure is depicted as lazy and dirty-minded, he can be extremely sly and manipulative. Having been in love with Akito Sohma ever since she was born, Shigure has stated that he is willing to sacrifice anything or dirty his hands to get what he wants. His main motivation is to break the Sohma Curse so he can free Akito; the God, from the curse and the need to live as a man, so he can have her all to himself. In Fruits Basket Another, he is married to Akito and the father of Shiki Sohma. Appearance Shigure has short black hair that has longer locks hanging around his face, and brown eyes, inheriting his appearance from his mother mainly. Shigure is fond of wearing traditional Japanese clothing, as he claims that it gives him the vibes to write. Personality In his initial appearance, Shigure seems like a perverted, laid-back character. As the story goes on, he begins to seem more sinister. However, he has a good heart deep down inside. Shigure can be quite insightful and gives advice to Yuki, Kyo and Tohru if needed. On the surface he's playful, aloof, and mildly perverted; however, he can be quite cunning, manipulative, and deceptive. This dark side of himself is explained in part because of his loyalty to Akito and also because of his desire to see the curse broken. He’s willing to use and hurt others to achieve his goals, including Tohru. He admits to feeling guilty about using Tohru, as he has grown fond of her. He’s aware that his actions will anger his friends deeply but is willing to take the risk, or “lose a tooth” as he thinks the ends justify the means. What he does, however, is not born out of malice or selfishness, rather he wants the Sohma family to finally achieve happiness. Since Shigure knows how complex the situation is he sometimes has to act cruelly to achieve his subversive plot. As a writer of both romance novels and academic books, Shigure loves to drive his editor, Mitsuru, insane by not giving his editor the pages on time and constantly goes off-topic when his editor questions him about his work being finished or not. His most famous and well-celebrated pen name is Kiritani Noa (western order, Noa Kiritani), which he usually uses for his romance novels, such as 'Summer-Colored Sigh', which he showed to Saki Hanajima, Arisa Uotani and Kyo Sohma. They give very different reactions, Hanajima asks if a sequel will be coming out, while Uotani says it is unacceptable to write that 'smut' and Kyo comments that it's sick. Tohru thinks it's amazing that she knows an author. Shigure's best friends are Hatori Sohma and Ayame Sohma. This trio have been friends since their childhood. Together their nickname is the Mabudachi Trio (the Three Musketeers in the English dubbed anime). While it is obvious how Ayame and Shigure get along well, it's less certain how Hatori, who is always exasperated with them, became their friend. History Story Overview Fruits Basket First Year Arc Second Year Arc Third Year Arc Epilogue The Three Musketeers Arc Fruits Basket Another He is seen in flashback when Shiki talk about Fruits Basket Another: Vol 3, Chapter 9 He is mentioned by Shiki''Fruits Basket Another: Vol 3, Chapter 11 Differences between 2001 and 2019 anime The Dog of the Zodiac Shigure is cursed by the spirit of the Dog of the Zodiac. Whenever he is hugged by the opposite sex, or if his body goes through a great deal of stress, Shigure transforms into his Chinese Zodiac form. Like all the Cursed Sohmas, their respective animals are drawn to them; and in Shigure's case, dogs. The Dog is the eleventh of all zodiac animals. He has black-colored hair due to sharing similar traits with his animal, the Dog. In Chinese culture, Dogs are honest and loyal, and the truest friends and most reliable partner, which applies to Shigure in some aspects. S1E6-2001 (250).png|Shigure in his dog form from 2001 version. S1E2-2019 (19).png|Shigure in his dog form from the 2019 version. Trivia *Shigure is the first Sohma to appear in both the anime and manga. *Shigure's name, like most members of the Zodiac, is a pun regarding his Zodiac animal; the dog. His name translates into ''shower of late autumn, whereas the dog's lunar month is October. **Shigure's name is derived from the tenth month of the Japanese lunar calendar, 'Shigure'zuki, or "Autumn showers month". *Shigure is fond of creating nicknames for other people; such as "Aaya" for Ayame Sohma, "Haa-san" for Hatori Sohma, "Haa-kun" for Hatsuharu Sohma, "Momitchi" for Momiji Sohma, "Sat-chan" for Kisa Sohma, "Hii-kun" for Hiro Sohma, and Mit-chan for Mitsuru. *Shigure habitually wears a kimono unless he has to leave home for business, which according to Takaya is his way of getting into "the spirit of things" as a writer. *Shigure repeatedly uses his favorite phrase "Qué será, será. Whatever will be, will be. What won't happen, won't". *Shigure constantly sings his made-up song "High School Girls". The song made its first appearance when Uo and Hana came over to the Sohma's for the first time, also making a second appearance in the episode "Black or White". Here is the song as follows: High school girls! High school girls! One, two, three, high school girls! High school girls! High school girls! All for me, high school girls! It is unknown if the song has any more verses but those two. **This isn't considered to be canon as this song only appears in the 2001 anime. *His most successful pen name is Noa Kiritani, which he used for his erotic novel series, Summer-Colored Sigh. Hatori, Hatsuharu, and Saki Hanajima have read this series. es:Shigure Sohma fr:Shigure Soma Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Fruits Basket: The Three Musketeers Arc Characters Category:Sohma Family Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Mabudachi Trio Category:Male Category:Article stubs